DESCRIPTION: The proposal seeks funding for a conference entitled "A Half Century of Advances in Microscopy" to be held at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, MA on July 24 and 25, 1998. The goals of the conference are (1) to recognize the contribution of microscopy to the current and future understanding of cell biology and (2) to project future directions of microscopy and imaging of cell and molecular dynamics. The conference will serve as a vehicle for research education in the field of cell biology. Areas to be covered include the use of light and electron microscopy, methods for manipulation of cells and their components, and video and computational imagin methods. Approximately 40 scientists will participate as speakers (20 min talks) or session chairpersons. The organizers expect an audience of about 400 investigators, post-docs, and students from the MBL summer community and beyond.